Surat Yang Tak Pernah Bicara
by AzzFS
Summary: Hatsune Miku hidup sebagai seorang putri, kehidupannya damai sampai akhirnya kecelakaan di tengah kota terjadi. Ayahnya membawa anak dari korban bencana itu untuk menemani Miku, Kagamine Len namanya. Tak sengaja Miku mendengar suara indah Len. Miku selalu meminta Len bernyanyi untuknya. Namun suatu hari suara Len menghilang! Apa yang terjadi? Miku x Len, Kaito x Miku


-Surat Yang Tak Pernah Bicara-

-Warning!-

Fic gaje, banyak typo mohon untuk di koreksi, tanda titik, koma, petik gak sesuai EYD, dan OOC

Untuk karakter di fic ini saya credit ke ownernya, tapi untuk jalan cerita, asli ide saya sendiri.

Pairing Miku x Len, Kaito x Miku

* * *

**Miku POV**

Aku tak pernah tahu. Jika aku akan terlahir sebagai seorang putri di kerajaan besar. Bahkan aku tak pernah terbiasa untuk memakai gaun yang anggun itu, memakan makanan mahal, menggunakan berlian di leherku, dan melihat ribuan orang memandangku. Suatu saat aku merasa memiliki suatu beban. Namun tetap saja seolah bersikap anggun. Yang kuinginkan hanya satu ...

Sudah sejak lama sampai terakhir kali aku mendengar suara dari piano itu. Piano besar di tengah ruangan yang dibiarkan tertutup oleh debu. Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk bisa mendengarnya. Banyak orang yang mencoba memainkannya, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memainkannya semerdu ibu memainkannya ketika aku kecil.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku mendengar suara piano itu dengan mudah. Hanya tinggal membuka kotak musik peninggalan ibuku sebelum akhinya aku menjatuhkannya dan rusak. Seperti orang yang bisu. Aku membenci ketika harus melihatnya di atas meja riasku, namun tetap saja itu terasa berharga.

Dan sekarang, yang ada di depanku adalah ...

"Dia yang akan melayanimu, dan menjagamu, tentu saja aku tidak bisa terus mengawasimu dengan mataku sendiri."

Aku hanya terkejut mendengar apa yang ayah katakan. Aku benar-benar benci ketika melihat anak itu. Kebakaran besar di kota, sudah membuat banyak korban jiwa. Itu membuat ayah sedikit sibuk. Aku akan di temani dia?

"Ah, kau juga harus menghiburnya, dia akan tinggal disini, oke?"

Walau pun ayah mengatakan itu dengan santai, namun aku tetap tersenyum dengan terpaksa, "aku mengerti."

Anak itu agak kotor ...

Ketika aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, anak itu benar-benar mengikutiku. Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Ayolah, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu risih," ucapku. Sungguh aku agak benci ketika ayah membawa seseorang ke sini, terutama untuk menjagaku.

Namun anak itu diam, menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, "aku minta maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku ketika dia berkata seperti itu. Sama seperti yang lain, dia terlau formal dan terasa tak begitu mengasyikkan, apalagi umurnya masih lebih muda dariku. "Hng .. Siapa namamu? Kau belum mengatakannya."

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, aku Len Kagamine, ayah dan ibuku meninggal waktu kecelakaan besar di kota dan ... aku merasa beruntung karena bisa berada disini."

_Tuh kan ..._

"Kebakaran?"

"Ya."

"Kau punya saudara?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ada satu, kakak kembarku, dia tidak ditempatkan disini," katanya.

"Bagaimana aku memanggilmu? Bagaimana jika ku panggil Len, itu lebih sederhana kan?" kataku.

Dia mengangguk pelan dan sopan juga ... sangat formal, "ya."

Aku hanya memandangnya sangsi, sepertinya dia tak terlalu bisa diandalkan. Bagaimana dia akan melindungiku jika anak itu terlihat begitu lemah. Sebelumnya, ayah tak pernah salah memilihkan seseorang yang akan menjagaku, namun sepertinya kali ini ayah membuat kesalahan yang kuanggap besar. Aku tak ingin menanyakan tentang hal apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Itu terlalu ...

* * *

"Eh?"

Aku hampir saja menumpahkan teh panas ke gaunku. Itu agak membuatku panik. Nada-nada yang terdengar familiar bagiku, muncul dari ruangan dimana piano itu berada. Len tak disini kali ini. Bahkan aku sendiri heran mengapa ia tak ada disini. Bukannya sudah tugasnya menjagaku?

Aku mengangkat rokku yang berlapis-lapis. Lalu berlari pelan menyusuri koridor berkarpet merah. Itu bukanlah kebiasaanku. Namun mendengar piano itu, dan nada-nada yang hanya dimainkan oleh ibuku membuatku berlari seperti itu sambil menahan tangis. Itu membuatku cukup rindu untuk beberapa saat.

Langkah dari sepatu kaca yang kukenakan terdengar begitu menggema. Bahkan suara nafasku tak terelakkan lagi.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu, seseorang yang memainkannya berdiri dengan panik dan agak ceroboh.

"Len! Apa yang- apa yang sebenarnya ..." aku tak bisa berkata jauh lebih dari itu. Air mataku memaksa untuk mengalir.

Refleks aku melihat Len dan memanggil namanya. Dia begitu panik dengan wajah yang memerah lalu membungkuk dengan ceroboh beberapa kali, "Maaf, maksudku bukan begitu, aku hanya ..."

"Cukup!" potongku, terlihat agak emosi mungkin. "Aku tak mau mendengarmu minta maaf." Dan kata-kata itu membuat mata Len melebar. "Mainkan lagi untukku, mainkan sekali lagi, kumohon."

Dengan wajah yang sedikit tegang, Len memaksa untuk tersenyum.

Aku duduk di samping Len seraya mendengarkan dentingan piano itu. Bahkan mendengarkan Len bernyanyi. Tak kusangka suara begitu indah, bahkan terasa menggema di kepalaku. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku hanya terus mendengarkan melodi itu seraya menutup mataku.

"Jika sa-"

Aku membuka mataku. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Len berhenti bernyanyi. Aku menengok ke arah Len dan hendak bertanya, namun dia pun terlihat panik seraya memegang lehernya.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Suara- hilang, in- ak-" katanya terputus-putus.

Aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Semakin dia hendak bicara, semakin sedikit suaranya, dan semakin pendek pula kata-kata yang bisa dia ucapkan, entah kenapa bisa begitu, bahkan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Len sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang masih terlihat agak panik.

"Len, ada apa?" tanyaku ikut panik.

"A- tak ta- ap- yang ter- di-," katanya.

Jika belihat gerak mulutnya, mungkin dia mengatakan "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi" bisa kutebak. Tapi tetap saja aku takut sendiri. Bagaimana jika semua ini salahku?

* * *

Aku keluar kamarku dan menghela nafas. Berjalan dengan tenang namun pikiranku melayang ke arah Len yang sepertinya sudah biasa saja. Dia mengikutiku dan bicara seperti biasa. Entah apa yang dokter katakan padanya kemarin. Yang pasti Len hanya disuruh meminum sesuatu berwarna hijau pekat dan kental yang kupikir rasanya tak akan enak. Namun Len tak terlihat mengeluh. Dia sudah melakukan itu selama seminggu penuh. Sebagai gantinya dia tak pernah kehilangan suaranya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku mendengarkan Len bermain piano. Dan untuk kali ini juga aku memintanya. Bukan lagi aku memandangnya denga buruk. Aku hanya menyukai suaranya, bagiku itu berharga. Dia selalu menemaniku, selalu melakukan apapun yang kuminta dan terlalu ragu untuk menolak sesuatu. Aku sudah melihatnya sebagai suatu yang lebih berharga dari pada seorang pelayan.

"Aku bersyukur kau tak kehilangan suaramu," kataku. Len agak terkejut dan membuatnya menghentikan permainannya. "Aku selalu menyukai suaramu."

Dan kulihat rona pipi Len. Dia tak mengatakan apapun memang, namun terlihat ceroboh sampai-sampai terlihat hendak jatuh.

Len menghela nafas dan hendak melanjutkan permainannya namun ...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, lalu begitu aku mengatakan "masuk" dia membukanya. Seorang maid yang agak mirip Len, kakak kembarnya Rin. Dia berdiri canggung setelah sebelumnya erlihat kaget setelah melihat Len bersamaku.

"Aku punya berita penting," katanya tenang. Aku memandangnya heran dan agak kaget. Tak biasanya bukan?

* * *

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

Aku menelan ludah. _PERTUNANGAN! APA-APAAN ITU!?_. Jelas-jelas aku sangat kesal mendengarnya. Aku benci pertunangan jika begini caranya. Apalagi, jika itu bersama pangeran Kaito, kurasa tak akan pernah bisa. Kali saja aku menyukai orang lain. Oh bukan ... aku tak sedang menyukai siapa pun. Terakhir kali aku bilang suka hanya pada suara Len, itu pun bukan pada Len.

"Tapi ini persetujuan," ujar ayah.

Aku lupa kalau kerajaan punya tradisi aneh. Setiap keturunan raja harus ditunangkan dengan keluarga kerajaan yang lain. Tentu saja itu tradisi, tapi ini aneh ...

"Ayahanda, tapi aku ..." aku bingung mau mengatakan apa. Tapi ini benar-benar belum resmi. Mungkin akan berubah suatu saat walau pun kemungkinannya hanya 10%. Tapi aku masih berharap banyak.

Aku keluar ruangan itu dengan panik. Rasanya ingin saja aku pergi ke kamarku lalu menangis disana. Aku putri yang cengeng, bahkan pangeran tanpan seperti apapun tak akan bisa mengubah diriku yang manja.

Namun yang kulihat adalah wajah shock Len. Dia terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun seraya melihatku. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti sedang menyadarkan dirinya.

"Aku berteriak cukup keras, apa terdengar?" tanyaku.

"Ya-yah ..." jawab Len ragu. "Aku akan bermain piano sekali lagi, boleh?"

"Yah, tolong, untukku."

* * *

**Len POV**

"Aku akan bermain piano sekali lagi, boleh?" tanyaku.

"Yah, tolong, untukku," jawabnya.

Pikiranku agak melayang. Namun aku akan memainkan piano itu lagi. Aku seharusnya tak perlu shock seperti itu. Yang seharusnya begitu adalah putri Miku dan aku haya mengikuti jalan ceritaya saja. Aku hanya di kejutkan oleh teriakkan putri Miku yang behkan terdengar olehku yang berasa di luar.

Rasanya aku panik sendiri. Suara detak jantungku jelas terdengar di telingaku. Rasanya seperti tersayat, namun kenapa?

Selama ini aku tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini, bahkan sedihku ketika melihat kebakaran waktu itu rasanya pun tak seperti ini. Aku tak ingin gegabah dan ... ah ... aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Bahkan dengan tanganku yang terasa beku aku masih berharap bisa memainkan piano itu.

Dan soal suaraku ...

Kurasa aku tak akan bisa menahannya dalam jangka waktu yang lebih panjang dari seminggu. Rasanya agak sakit ketika aku bernyanyi, tapi tak ada yang salah dengan suaraku, jadi mungkin putri Miku belum mengetahuinya.

Aku rasa pita suaraku akan putus, oh ini sakit ...

Hanya perumpaan saja. Tapi aku tak tahu betul.

Aku merasa efek samping dari obat itu. Yang berwarna hijau pekat itu. Hampir setiap hari aku memuntahkan obat itu saking mualnya dan aku kembali meminumnya lagi. Aku memang agak nakal. Rin mengingatkanku untuk tak menyanyi lagi, tapi aku berbohong. Tak mengeherankan jika wajah Rin begitu terkejut dan agak marah waktu melihatku bermain piano.

Tapi sejujurnya aku masih lebih nyaman begini dari pada sia-sia walau mempunyai suara. Aku kan terlalu berisik untuk berada di rumah. Bahkan ayah dan ibu marah padaku ketika aku hendak bernyanyi. Jadi aku hanya diam dan bermain piano kecil di gudang. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu kecuali Rin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa bebas. Namun aku mengerti mengapa mereka melarangku bernyanyi ...

Ilmu pengetahuan masih kuno. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu mengapa suaraku bisa menghilang dan ternggorokanku terasa sakit setiap kali aku bernyanyi. Namun aku tak pernah percaya hal itu sampai akhirnya aku merasakannya sendiri.

Dan aku merasa sakit. Bukan hanya di tenggorokkanku tapi di dadaku juga, seperti tersayat sejak tadi walau aku tak mengatakan apapun.

Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari belakang. Tak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya.

"Ah," desahku.

Putri Miku berbalik lalu memandangku. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan mata yang agak sembab.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya."

Terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

"Begini, aku hanya ingin bertanya," kataku. Rasanya tak seformal waktu itu. "Bagimana jika ini menjadi yang terakhir."

"Terakhir soal apa?" tanya putri Miku sangsi.

"Soal nyanyianku, kupikir aku tak bisa bernyanyi lagi, nanti Rin akan marah," kataku.

"Kenapa?" tanya putri Miku lagi.

"Aku-"

"Sudah cukup! Kau malah memperburuk suasana yang ada, tak apa jika kau tak bernyanyi lagi untukku, tak apa! Aku juga tak terlalu menyukai suaramu! Kau hanya bermain dan bernyanyi sebaik ibuku! Itu bukan berarti aku menyukai suaramu!" kata putri Miku kesal, itu membuatku terkejut. "Aku akan ke kamar, pergilah dan jangan ikuti aku!"

Putri Miku meninggalkanku, aku hanya bisa melihatnya menjauh dengan cepat lalu tersenyum kecut. _Benar, mungkin aku hanya seorang 'servant' yang berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu. _

Aku berjalan sendiri ke ruangan itu. Duduk di kursi piano dan menekan tuts piano dengan asal. Tapi ...

Rasanya seperti benar-benar menyerangku. Tenggorokanku lebih sakit dari biasanya. Bahkan rasnaya aku hampir jatuh. Ini benar-benar sakit. Jangan bicara, membuka mulutku pun rasanya sakit. Sampai akhirnya darah menetes dari ujung bibirku. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Tapi aku melakukan ini hanya '_untuk orang yang kusukai_'. Ini mimpi, kan?

* * *

Rin memandangku agak sebal seraya membawa nampan berisi makanan yang rasanya hambar. Tapi aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Aku tahu Rin sangat marah. Aku sudah di larang tetapi melanggarnya, memang salahku.

"Ya ampun! Sekarang siapa yang merasakan sakitnya?" kata Rin, wajahnya marah, namun nadanya terdengar seperti dia khawatir.

Aku tak mengatakan apapun, dan sepertinya Rin hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tak pernah tega melihatmu muntah meminum obatnya dan terpaksa memakan makanan hambar seperti ini," kata Rin. "Ayolah Len, kau tak pernah menuruti kata-kataku."

"Tapi aku menyukainya," kataku.

"Siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Bukan siapa, tapi aku hanya suka menyanyi dan apakah itu salah? Kenapa harus tak boleh? padahal orang kusukai juga menyukai ..." ujarku terpotong. Aku jadi ingat ... "Nggak, dia gak sepenuhnya menyukai suaraku."

"Aku tak peduli apa alasanmu, tapi berhentilah bernyanyi sebelum akhirnya suaramu benar-benar menghilang," kata Rin.

"Hm," kataku pasrah.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak bertemu putri Miku berhubung aku selalu berada di kamarku. Tak heran jika aku menjadi pendiam bukan? Yah itu berarti aku tak akan apa-apa.

"Kau harus memakannya, kalau kau muntah aku akan menghajarmu, oke?" kata Rin.

"Kau tak akan benar-benar melakukannya," kataku.

Wajah Rin memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya, "sudahlah! Kau banyak bicara."

"Hey, apa suaraku akan benar-benar menghilang?" tanyaku. "Maksudku, apakah aku tak akan memiliki suara lagi?"

Rin mengubah mimik wajahnya, jadi agak sedih sekarang, "terserah bagaimana kau menganggapnya, kusarankan agar lebih berhati-hati."

* * *

Makin hari tenggorokanku semakin sakit. Sudah sebulan aku terus begini. Sekarang dokter di depanku memperlihatkan wajah yang lebih menyeramkan dari seminggu yang lalu terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kau akan benar-benar kehilangan suaramu," katanya.

Aku tak terkejut karena aku benar-benar memikirkan hal itu, dan tentu saja aku sudah menduga yang seperti pasti akan terjadi juga.

"Jika kamu terus bicara atau bernyanyi, mungkin besok kamu tak akan bisa bicara lagi," lanjutnya.

Bagiku kata-katanya agak kejam walau suaranya pelan. Jadi maksudnya aku harus menghemat suaraku. Agak konyol tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Aku bukan tipe orang yang benar-benar bisa diam. Aku juga tak setenang kelihatannya. Bahkan aku sangat takut. Bahkan aku pun tak bisa mendengar suaraku lagi.

Wajah Rin makin memerah dan matanya bekaca-kaca. Walau dia terlihat seperti itu namun aku yang benar-benar mengalaminya.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, kan?" kata seseorang.

Aku melihat ke arah pintu, itu putri Miku dan di belakangnya ... pangeran Kaito ...

* * *

**Miku POV**

Aku diam di depan pintu itu lalu berbalik melihat Kaito, dia mengangguk untuk meyakinkanku. Aku sudah bercerita tentang semuanya. Dan sekarang ...

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, kan?" kataku.

Len melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan agak terkejut. Dia bahkan seperti sedang menerawang Kaito. Aku tak mengerti apa-apa, namun bersama Kaito tak seburuk dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Dia orang baik.

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa ya?" kataku dengan nada yang dipaksakan untuk tenang. Namun aku merasa tak karuan.

"Ya," kata Len singkat.

"Aku mau minta waktunya sebentar," kataku. Aku tak bisa bicara layaknya putri. Itu melelahkan, aku ingin bicara seperti seorang "Hatsune Miku" yang asli.

Aku melihat dokter itu membungkuk padaku dan pada Kaito lalu pergi. Rin mengusap kepala Len lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Kaito menyuruh Rin untuk menutup pintu. Aku masih menengok ke arah pintu sampai akhirnya pintu itu mengeluarkan suara "clek" yang menandakan pintu sudah tertutup rapat.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf karena tak mengunjungimu selama ini," kataku seraya duduk di kursi di samping kasur. "Kau agak kurus ya?"

Len tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya menatapku lurus.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau bicara, tapi yang kedua, aku minta maaf karena membentakmu waktu itu, aku .." kata-kataku benar-benar terputus sampai situ.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Len. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau akan kehilangan suaramu," kataku.

"Bukan, bukan begitu ... aku ak ingin disebut begitu," kata Len. "Untuk terakhir kali aku ingin putri mendengar nyanyianku lagi, untuk yang terakhir kali, masih ada yang lebih penting dari pada itu, aku ingin bicara bersamamu seharian ini, juga untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jika ini artinya aku tak bisa bicara lagi, biarpun begitu tak apa-apa, alasannya karena aku me-"

Len menghentikan kata-katanya. Wajahnya merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu air mata benar-benar mengalir. Itu membuatku agak panik, namun aku tahu Len ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dia memegangi lehernya lalu menatapku, "aku tak bisa mengatakan alasannya, tapi aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu."

_Suaranya agak serak .._

"Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang ..."

"Masih tak apa-apa," katanya. "Aku bukan orang yang baik, dari dulu aku sudah dilarang untuk bernyanyi, namun aku selalu melanggarnya, hanya Rin yang tahu kalau aku suka benyanyi dan memainkan piano di gudang tua, tapi dia juga melarangku akhir-akhir ini, aku tetap melanggarnya jadi biarkan aku menerima resikonya."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Len bicara padaku seharian. Suara tawanya behkan terdengar jelas olehku. Benar-benar seolah tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Seperti hanya batuk yang membuatnya seperti itu. Namun ini sangat parah. Aku sendiri takut jika Len kahilangan suaranya, tapi jika aku saja takut, aku tak bisa membayangkan setakut apa Len itu ...

* * *

Sama seperti jam tua yang berhenti bergerak. Bahkan di ruangan yang sepi senyap pun aku tak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Piano itu kembali berdebu. Masih kuingat bagaimana suara Len itu. Namun aku tak pernah mendengarnya lagi. Len benar-benar diam setelah hari itu. Bahkan suara langkah kakinya belum tentu dapat kudengar.

Mahkota mawar merah pekat terbang dan masuk ke dalam cangkir tehku. Lalu seperti memandangi diriku dalam pantulan dari teh. Hanya saja aku tak begitu kuat untuk melihat Len yang tak berkata apa-apa. Tapi Len ...

... terlihat bagaikan dia tak apa-apa.

Masih seperti Len yang biasanya, hanya saja dia tak akan mengatakan apapun walau pun aku berteriak. Hany mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan cangkir teh itu. Sendirian. Tak ada yang menemaniku karena aku tak memintanya. Kaito tak ada disini untuk mengurusi urusannya, urusan kami. Sebuah pernikahan. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebelum itu terjadi.

Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu mendengar suara tembok yang di pukul. Aku pun terkejut melihat Len yang seperti itu. Dia bersandar pada tembok lalu duduk di atas rumput. Dia mencengkram tanah kuat-kuat. Walau tak bersuara dia benar-benar menangis.

Aku memperhatikan gerak mulutnya. Seperti hendak berteriak namun tetap saja sunyi. Saat ini Len sedang berteriak walau pun aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Len yang baik-baik saja ... tidak pernah begitu.

"Len ..." panggilku pelan.

Len melihat ke arahku dengan terkejut. Dia tak mengusap air matanya, Len malah menangis depanku.

"Ikut bersamaku ya?" pintaku.

Barulah saat itu Len berhenti menangis dan megangguk.

Aku berjalan agak lambat agar Len bisa mengikutiku dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Aku menuju ruangan itu, tempat piano besar berada.

"Len mainkan piano ini untukku," pintaku. "Kumohon."

Len terlihat terkejut mendengar permintaanku namun dia tetap mendekati piano besar itu. Dia duduk dan mengangkat tangannya namun dia hanya memegangi tangannya sambil gemetaran.

Len melihat ke arahku dan tambah ingin menangis. Dia membuka mulutnya lalu kemali menutup itu dengan cepat. Seperti lupa kalau suaranya sudah tak ada. Namun jika dilihat, sepertinya tangannya kaku.

"Bukan permintaan yang penting," kataku. "Besok aku akan sangat sibuk dan aku akan meluangkan waktuku untukmu, aku hanya ingin mendengarkanmu bermain piano, itu permintaan terakhirku sebelum akhirnya ... aku ... menikah."

Len terlihat shock namun tersenyum beberapa detik kemudian.

* * *

Aku berjaln ke ruangan itu dan membuka pintu. Len sudah ada di depan piano seraya menulis sesuatu dalam selembar kertas. Dia lalu berhenti dan melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Dia memberikan kertas itu padaku. Aku membacanya saja.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali lewat surat ini, selamat atas pernikahanmu, bahkan sampai akhirnya aku tak bisa mengatakan hal 'itu', jadi aku akan memperlihatkannya lewat piano, walau aku tak akan benar-benar bernyanyi."

Aku tersenyum walau aku tak mengertii pada bagian "sampai akhirnya aku tak bisa mengatakan 'itu'" tapi aku tak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Mainkan Len," pintaku.

Len menaruh jarinya di atas tuts piano. Dia memainkan lagu yang belum pernah kudengar, tapi itu tetap membuatku merasa nyaman. Sampai akhirnya dia selesai.

"Terima kasih Len," kataku. Len mengangguk. "Aku menyukai suaraku."

Len tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Ah ya ..." kataku. Aku mengeluarkan kotak musik yang sudah rusak. "Hey lihat kotak musik ini, dilapisi berlian, cantik ya? Lalu saat kubuka kotak musik ini .." aku membukanya, "lihat, tak bersuara, ini sudah rusak, tapi benar-benar cantik, bukankah berliannya sangat berharga? Seperti itulah kau, tanpa suaramu, kau tetap berharga Len, walau pun besok aku akan menikah, aku ingin kau melihatku memakai gaun itu nanti."

Len mengeluarkan kertas dan sebuah pulpen lalu menulis sesuatu. Aku menunggunya sebentar. Lalu dia memberikannya padaku.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku jadi berani, aku menyukaimu sampai saat ini, dan kau tak perlu khawatir karena semuanya akan berakhir besok."

Aku agak terkejut, namun melihat senyuman Len yang tak apa-apa, aku jadi tak khawatir soal itu.

* * *

Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Terlihat bagitu dewasa. Padahal kemarin "Miku" yang kemarin masih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Rin membawakanku sebuah surat.

"Dari Len"

Begitulah tulisannya. Dia menghilang sejak tadi pagi. Dan meninggalkan surat ini.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

Rin membungkuk lalu pergi. Aku menatap surat itu lalu membukanya dengan hati yang debar.

"Miku, boleh aku panggil begitu? Aku berada di antara kumpulan orang banyak, aku tetap bisa melihatmu dari sana, aku akan melihatmu menggunakan gaun itu. Bukan ... bukan itu ... aku tak mau kau melihat keadaankuyang payah, jadi aku akan bersembunyi dan tetap melihat kearahmu. Aku memang penakut Miku."

Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, namun aku agak kesal melihatnya.

"Miku sudah saatnya," kata Kaito yang mengagetkanku.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Sesuatu seperti itu membuatku gugup. Tapi tak apa karena Len akan melihatku.

"Kaito, aku punya permintaan," kataku.

Kaito tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Aku tahu."

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar. Semua orang bersorak untukku, rakyat itu berteriak. Tapi yang kucari hanya satu, yaitu Len. Kaito memegang pundakku untuk meyakinkanku. Hari ini, permintaanku akan terkabul.

"Len!" teriakku. Semua orang terlihat bingung. "Aku tahu kau disana!"

Semua orang berbisik, lalu Kaito menepukkan tangan, membuat seua orang tenang dan diam.

"Dimana kau?" teriakku sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa silau. Sesuatu memantulan cahaya matahari. Aku melihat ke arah cahaya itu. Len memberikan lambaian padaku. Jadi disana dia. Dia memegang kotak musik peninggalan ibuku. Jadi sebenarnya, kotak musik itu kuberikan kepada Len, untuk membuatnya ingat tentang apa yang kuucapkan, seberapa berharganya dia bagiku tanpa suaranya.

Dia terlihat seperti melemparkan pesawat kertas ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya lalu membukanya.

"Kau orang yang paling bahagia hari ini, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya perasaanku."

Aku melihat ke arah Len. Tak terlihat begitu sedih, bahkan matanya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau juga Len! Terlihat bahagia!" kataku.

Len terkejut, lalu tersenyum. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan suasana sangat meriah. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada semua orang lalu melemparkan karangan bunga yang kupegang. Kaito mengganggam tanganku dan aku sangat malu. Ini pertama kalinya ...

.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

**#Omelan Author**

Nyahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga...

Kepanjangan? Maaf aku gak mau buat ini beberapa chapter, takutnya gak selesai jadi ... yah ...

Maaf kalau gak sesuai, endingnya malah berfokus ke pernikahan Miku, bukan hubungan Len sama Miku sih ... yah maaf

REVIEW ya? Sankyu!


End file.
